One Hundred Ways to Say It
by Raxsah
Summary: Written for the 100themeschallenge on DeviantArt. There are 100 ways to say those three words. Care to find out how? 100 short stories of Sasuhina.
1. 58 Kick in the Head

Hello again all! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Lady of the Twilight. You might remember me from the story The New Girl over in the South Park fanfiction section, before it got taken down temporarily. That was back when I was Dark Hope 56. Anyway, this was inspired by the 100themeschallenge on DeviantArt, and One Hundred Fallen Petals. I would highly suggest reading that, for it is very well written.

This will be a set of 100 themes about Sasuhina. I will be keeping the rating at T, because there might be some language, but I don't plan on having anything too horrible. The number of the theme on the list and its name will be included. This is the first of 5 sets I am hoping to do with various pairings of Hinata (and maybe Sasuke). Don't expect anything, it's just an idea. Anyway, please enjoy One Hundred Ways to Say It. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# 58-Kick in the Head

It was morning in the dojo, and he was training as usual. He was always there, trying to improve, trying to become better than his brother. He worked himself to the bone to master every new thing thrown at him. He never deviated, always practicing, often skipping meals to do this. His was a solitary life, never having time for other, since he was too preoccupied with his studies. This was the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

Someone opened the door, but he didn't pay much attention. He knew only one person would dare just barge in. She set her bag down on the bench near the door, and walked over to the bag where he was practicing, in the middle of the room.

He greeted her with a slight nod of the head, which she returned, never meeting his eyes. This was how she always acted. Whenever she came, she never spoke a word. She just sat down in the chair near the bag, and waited for him to perform his techniques.

Whenever he made a mistake, she would get up and, still silent, move his body to where it needed to go.

Sasuke never quite understood why she came to help him every day. He did not know her personally, for even though they lived in the same apartment building, she never spoke a word to him. She herself did not practice martial arts. However, coming from a prestigious family of martial artists helped her know some of it, while her research filled in the rest.

He never gave her much thought anyway, not caring whether she came to help or not, or if she touched his body. The first time she came, he was a bit wary, but over time he came to trust her, something new to him. But it didn't matter. He was here for his studies, and for that reason only.

As he was preparing to perform one of his devastating kicks, the woman noticed someone at the door. She seemed to know him, for she rose from her spot- a first for her- to greet the mysterious stranger. The man, however, never noticed.

He delivered a powerful kick to the bag, but as he felt it connect, something seemed wrong. Being used to the bag, he knew how hard and firm it was. What he kicked, however, seemed soft somehow. He then heard a soft moan, and looked up to see the woman fall to the ground, purple hair laying in a mess over her face and body.

For the first time in a long while, the Uchiha had a moment of indecision. 'What should I do?' he wondered to himself. He looked up and locked eyes with the strange man in sunglasses. He glanced down, and said 'You take her.'

Agreeing with him wordlessly, he picked up the pale woman, slightly light due to her thin frame, and slung her over his back. Then he dashed past the man, and raced through the trees to the medical center.

As he waited for her to be treated, he kept thinking to himself about what happened. 'Why did I hit her' he questioned to himself. 'Did she know what I was doing? Was it my fault?' A strong new emotion welled up in his chest, and he had trouble recognizing it, for he hadn't felt it in a while: guilt.

'Why didn't she say she was getting up' he kept repeating to himself. 'Why won't she talk to me? I've never met anyone that shy.' He recalled the times he had seen her in the apartment complex. Whenever her eyes met his, she quickly looked away. 'Definitely no talking. She never even made eye contact.'

Then he wondered whether or not she was seriously hurt. 'That kick could've done some nasty damage' he thought, a bit miserably. If she was hurt, she wouldn't come to the dojo, and he truly would be alone.

'Alone.' That word echoed throughout his head. He was not unfamiliar with the term, for that had been his status in the world ever since his parents had died in that accident. It didn't matter, for they never really cared anyway, always looking up to his brother.

Then, when she came, he felt a bit like he belonged. She was always there, every day, ready to help. She was always there, with endless patience when he just couldn't get a move right, or with a small, barely there smile when he triumphed. What would it be like if she wasn't around?

"Mr. Uchiha" called the nurse, as he sat there in thought. The voice jolted him out of his reverie. "You may see her now."

Sasuke quickly rose, and followed the pink-haired nurse to her room. When she arrived, he quickly entered the room. He closed the door, then turned around to notice the sad state her body was in.

Her head had bandages on it, to prevent anything worse happening, he assumed. Wires, attached at what seemed to be every inch of her skin, were connected to monitors to track her condition. The girl herself seemed to be at peace, though her skin had developed a slightly purplish tint, hinting at the bruises on her head. The strange feeling of guilt welled up in him again, and he walked to her bedside to see her closer.

However, when he got close enough, the sound of his footsteps caused her to stir. She slowly awoke, and locked her pale pupil-less eyes with his deep, black ones. Then she quickly looked away. When he had made the full trip, she seemed to summon enough courage to look him straight in the face, and said in a soft, quivering voice "Please f-forgive me, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke himself was shocked; not only had she spoken for him for the first time, but her she was apologizing for something! However he tried not to show it, and arranged his face to show indifference. He then answered in a seemingly monotonous voice "For what?"

She seemed shocked that he answered, and turned a deep shade of red. She began to answer, but her nervousness made her stutter more. "i-I inter-r-rupted your training, and now y-you won't b-be able to finish your practice. a-All b-because I walked in f-front of you. Gomen, Uchiha-san"

He was even more surprised at her answer this time. Some of the shock wormed its way onto his face, and the guilt was stronger than ever. His onyx eyes met with her lavender ones again. There was something he needed to ask.

"Hinata-san" he began, voice soft and low this time, "Why do you do it? Why, everyday, do you come to help?"

The woman seemed startled, for she looked away from him as soon as the words left his lips. Then her head turned again, and he noticed the smallest of smiles on her face. "You seemed lonely."

At this, all his barriers broke completely. His face softened, and he moved closer to her. He realized at this moment that he had never truly been alone. He smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder, showing that he wasn't leaving either.

---------------------------------------------------

Whew! The first one is done! Only 99 more to go! I hope you all enjoyed that. If you have any ideas, you may send them to me. I have the list with me, and I'll put it on my page for you to see the rest. Once I use it, I'll put an asterisk next to it. See you next time!


	2. 22 Mother Nature

Hello again! Sorry it took so long to update! I had exams to study for and then it was break. Wanted to enjoy that as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Hinata. All I have are the plot bunnies that gave me the idea, and part of my mind. (The rest is owned by the government of Japan)

------------------------------------------------

#22-Mother Nature

To Sasuke, it had seemed like he had been walking for hours. He couldn't remember how he had wound up in this forest, or where he had been before then. All he knew was he had found himself laying on the ground, in a place he had never been before.

When he had woken, he wasn't sure of what to do at first. He questioned why he was here in the first place, of course. Perhaps he had stayed here during the night while hunting for his brother. Then he remembered his brother had died a long time ago, before he could get to him. Some freak accident with a rouge kunai, or something.

Finally, he came to the conclusion that he had to move on. For whatever reason he was here, he couldn't stay forever. He had to find shelter, and food and water. So he picked himself off the ground, and began walking. He had been doing this ever since.

It had been quite uneventful for Sasuke while he was walking. No trouble, thankfully, for he wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. Waking up in a peculiar place, not knowing where he was or how far to a city usually did that to him. Of course, there were the few rare occurrences of him thinking there was an enemy around. Then he felt a bit guilty, when, after throwing the knife, realizing it was only a harmless rabbit, or squirrel.

At last, he happened to find something interesting. He stumbled upon a clearing, and just the sight of it refreshed him. It was absolutely beautiful, full of wildflowers and lush grass as green as the trees surrounding it. A slight wind blew through, making everything bend and shift, creating a sense of tranquility. A shimmering spring burbled through it, completing the picturesque scene.

To Sasuke, it seemed like the perfect place to stop and rest. He hadn't had anything to drink, and don't even start about food. He knew he should have saved those animals, but it just didn't settle with him.

So he settled down in a small groove near the stream, and closed his eyes. The sunlight shone on his form, heating his flesh and calming his senses. He lay there for a while, just enjoying the peace and tranquility. All good things, unfortunately, must come to an end.

His sensitive ears detected a slight rustling of the grass, and he quickly leaped up, shuriken whizzing past his left shoulder. He landed on all fours, kunai almost magically appearing in his hand. "State your business" he said, in a low, menacing voice.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke felt a presence materialize from behind him. He whipped around, to see a man clothed in a black robe stepping from the trees. His long hair was deep as midnight, and it hung limply around his face, contrasting sharply with his alabaster skin. Dark, piercing green eyes observed Sasuke's every move, while pointed fangs glistened slightly from his mouth, pulled into a taunt smirk.

"Hello, Sasuke" he replied, still keeping his smirk. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm not in the mood to toy with you" Sasuke replied curtly, a scowl marring his face. "Answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Oh, you should know quite well why I'm here, Sasuke. It's not that hard to figure out. However, if you need a hint, think of those poor rabbits you saw on the way here."

At this, Sasuke lost all control, giving himself up to the consuming rage that burned inside him. He charged at the man, not caring what he did to him, or what happened to his own body.

The man, however, was too fast for him. A malicious glint appeared in his eyes, as he withdrew another shuriken and flung it in his direction. It was blocked with the kunai in Sasuke's hand, and the knife was thrown back in his direction. It flew through the air, and landing in a tree yards away, nicking the man's forearm in the process.

"Nngghh." The man groaned, as blood began to ooze from the wound. "This is not over, Uchiha. I will return." With that, he stole into the forest.

Sasuke was about to follow him, when he heard a voice from behind. "Let him go."

He turned again, and had to squint at the sight, for it was surrounded by a bright light. Once he saw what resided in the light, however, he could not look away. For inside resided a beautiful woman, clothed in green. Her long, violet tresses seemed to float off of her back, and her lavender eyes gleamed with kindness. Her dress was long and flowing, coming to rest around her mid-calves with translucent sleeves.

"Thank you, kind man, for defending this forest," the woman said kindly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned. How had he protected this forest? "I have done nothing. Did you not notice the dead rabbits within the forest?"

"That was not your fault, young one" she replied kindly. "The man who was here is to blame. You have driven him out, and I can assure you he will never return. I will make sure of that."

"How? Who are you, anyway?" The Uchiha was not known for his eloquence, and liked to get to the point quickly.

"It is simple, young warrior." She leaned in closer, as if to tell him a secret which had never been heard before. "I am the spirit of this forest."

Sasuke awoke with a start, and looked around to check his surroundings. He was not in a forest in who knows where, but instead in a bedroom, cluttered with plants. They hung from the ceiling, and grew in pots on the floor and windowsills. His kitten lay sleeping next to a fern.

Sasuke took a couple breaths to calm his heart, then glanced over to the woman next to him. Smiling to himself, he settled back into his bed, and whispered softly, "Goodnight, my forest spirit."

----------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another one is done! Hope you all enjoyed that one. Here's something interesting to do after you read one of these stories. You can play 'Spot the Hidden Naruto Character'! I have slipped characters from Naruto into this story, without giving them names. It's up to you to find them. I will tell you how many there were, give the clues, then you reply with the answer. Or send me a message, doesn't matter. I will give the answer next chapter. Though these are pretty easy. Here's the first two:

Chapter 1:

1. Knows Hinata, wears sunglasses

2. Pink hair, works in a medical profession

Chapter 2:

1. Dark hair, white skin, hates Sasuke

Good luck!


	3. 48 Childhood

Hello! I am SO sorry about the late update! I got a bit sidetracked at school, and then was distracted with reading One Piece fanfiction. Anyway, we should get the hidden characters out of the way. In the first chapter, there were two. And their names are (drum roll please)…..

Shino and Sakura!

And in chapter two, there was only one, but he was there for a third of the time. His name

is…

Orochimaru!

Well, congrats to all who guessed right(shoots the confetti off at random people). Hopefully I can make them a bit trickier this time. On with the story! This story idea just popped into my head, late at night right before I fell asleep, so it's a bit odd. Doesn't make much sense, but oh well. You know those crazy kids!

-----------------------------

#48-Childhood

"Ok kids, I'll be back very soon," said the teacher, as he grabbed a book out of his desk. This was the time of day when he usually snuck off to the teacher's lounge, as he couldn't read it in class. He was a bit overconfident that his class had no idea what was going on, but these children were very perceptive. The third graders understanding of his little "obsession" was something that would make him, as well as their parents, cringe.

The children held bated breath as he crossed the room and opened the door. The instant the door closed, the room erupted in a clamor of joy. "Free time," they shouted, as they raced around the room, chatting animatedly and occasionally breaking into a fight, usually started over nothing of real importance.

A certain small group in particular was having an argument very much like this. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the klutzy blonde, and Sasuke Uchiha, the raven haired prodigy of his clan. Their argument had escalated into a full grown fight, even though it had started over something of very little importance.

"I'm telling you for the last time Naruto, I didn't take your ramen at lunch," cried the black haired Uchiha, trying to dodge the blonde's clumsy and erratic attacks.

"There's no way you couldn't have," retorted the blonde. "You were right next to me the whole time! I turned away one second and you swipe it from under my nose!"

The two fighting boys were so absorbed in their fight that they didn't notice the boy sitting in the corner, indulging in Naruto's stolen ramen.

"Go Sasuke! Kick his butt," screamed Sakura, who had been standing off on the sidelines, watching with the rest of her class. She was always ready to defend her 'true love', even over something completely pointless. In fact, it seemed that everyone was cheering for the Uchiha, except for one small girl sitting in the background.

"d-d-Douzo, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun. Don't fight in class! s-s-Sensei-san will come back soon, and you might get in trouble." But her pleas were useless, as the boys were too wrapped up in their battle to hear.

As the battle progressed, the two children became more and more vicious to each other. At last, Sasuke pulled out a kunai from beneath his shirt. All the girls, excluding the violet haired Hinata in the back, screamed in awe at their 'hero'. Sasuke launched the weapon at his adversary, who quickly jumped to avoid it. However, the raven-haired boy anticipated this, and quickly drew a second, sending it his way as quick as it was drawn.

Naruto, having focused all his attention on the first knife, was not prepared to block the second. However, as he hovered in the air, he noticed something in the corner.

"My ramen," he screamed, and quickly turned in the air. The kunai whizzed past his head, missing by an inch, and slicing some of his hair. Naruto never took notice of it; too busy trying to steal back his ramen. The miniature knife sailed through the air, finally lodging in the wall across the room.

"**Chikushou," muttered the raven haired boy, as he made his way through the throng to his knife. "This always happens to me. Why do I even try?" He waltzed over to the kunai, and noticed it was sticking in almost parallel to, and a foot from, the ceiling. **

**The Uchiha made a pained face, as he knew that he would have to jump to get what he was after, and he hadn't quite made it to that height in his training. However, he was not one to give up easily. He bent his knees, squatting down to gain more altitude, and sprung up, actually making it very close to the blade. He reached out and grabbed the handle, swinging back and forth as he tried to get a grip on the wall with his shoes. Then he pulled and pulled, as long and hard as he possibly could. **

**Finally, he could feel the kunai become looser in the wall. By now the small crowd of third graders had gathered around him, amazed that he could even jump that high. Sasuke gave the small knife one last tug, and it suddenly released its grip on the wall. Sasuke, shocked by the sudden release, began to fall. He toppled to the ground, unprepared to protect himself.**

**Fortunately for him, or unfortunately, Hinata was standing right underneath him, and the Hyuuga girl suddenly found herself crushed by a lot of weight. Sasuke had fallen right where she was standing, and now found himself lying on top of the purple-haired girl. Her lilac eyes met his stormy orbs, and they both blushed. The group of children immediately silenced at this, and their teacher chose this moment to return to the classroom. **

**He took one look at the two eight-year olds, and thought to himself, 'Maybe I should stop bringing these books to school.'**

**---------------------------**

**Author: Hehehe! Sasuke and Hinata are naughty kids! **

**Gai Sensei: Oh the glories of youth! How I wish my Lee could have learned the miracles of love so early in his years…**

**Author: Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Get out shoves Gai out the imaginary window Anyway, this time I'm not giving you any hints as to who the mystery people are. There are two in this chapter. The first should be pretty obvious, and the other's a bit harder. See you next time!**


	4. 97 Safety First

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't posted a chappie in a really long time, but I've been busy with school and stuff. Thankfully the 3rd quarter is over, so I'm free from stressing! Plus, I've kinda been having other ideas to develop. They won't come for a bit, though, cause I don't want to have a bunch of unfinished stories on my page. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and alerters for supporting me:

Reviewers: ninja person, xXRemXx, Tw33ty JR., 4 the luv of Vincent

Alerters: xXRemXx, blondekel13, Sisaket, NeonFishnets, Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess HisPhantomess, Elwyndra, BrideofthePhantom

Thank you very much for your support. This chapter is especially dedicated to my friends xXRemXx (Suzie) for reviewing everything I put up on here, and Renee for proofing all this during 1st period. Both of you rock! On with the story!

--------------------

#97-Safety First

Hinata stared up at the towering roller coaster, fear apparent in her pale lavender eyes. They traced over every tiny detail, from the tall frame to the rickety wood, and the quivering cars traveling at dangerous speeds over the slightly rusting old tracks. With every second her eyes grew wider, as she knew she was about to board this metal beast.

At the beginning of the day, however, Hinata had been absolutely ecstatic. For her long time crush, Naruto Uzumaki, had finally asked her out on a "date".

----------

"Hey Hinata," called a voice from behind her. The girl in question turned around and her eyes widened. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a big, goofy grin. "What's up?"

"n-n-Nothing, Naruto-kun. How are you," she answered quietly, turning her head to face the ground so he couldn't see the pink in her cheeks.

"I'm awesome," he shouted exuberantly. "So, Hinata, I was wondering: Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"n-No, Naruto," she replied, blushing a bit harder. "Why?"

"Well, I was able to get my hands on two tickets to go to the carnival downtown on Saturday, and Sakura didn't want to go, so...Do you wanna come?"

When Hinata had heard this, her face darkened even more, and her palms became slick with sweat. 'Naruto-kun actually wants to do something with me! Even though it's just as friends.' She deflated a bit, then brightened. 'It's a start!' Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a tiny voice scream, 'All right! Take that Sakura, you bitch!' 'Well that was weird,' she thought, a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

Naruto noticed Hinata's face and, not knowing of her internal dilemma, placed a hand on her forehead. "Hinata, your face looks red. Do you have a fever?" Of course, he never noticed that this made her face turn almost purple. "Are not feeling up to this?"

Getting over her initial shock, Hinata shook her head. "n-No, Naruto, I'm f-fine. I'll ask my father tonight." And she gave him a small smile.

"Yes! Then I'll see you on Saturday!" He gave another goofy grin, and bounded away, blonde spiky hair bouncing.

As soon as he was gone, Hinata all but collapsed on the large stone rails in front of her school. She still couldn't believe it. Naruto could have picked anyone else to go with him, and he had picked her. She chose to ignore the fact that he had, of course, chosen Sakura first. There where still plenty of others to take, and she was still going. She smiled, then internally cursed herself. How was she going to get permission from her dad?

----------------

"Come on Hinata," cried Naruto near the entrance of the ride. "The line's getting longer!" Hinata quickly returned to reality, and hurried over to her 'date'. Her pale, pupil-less eyes still portrayed her secret fear, but Naruto seemed not to notice. She tried to calm down, and took deep breaths. She told herself that as long as she stayed with Naruto, everything would be fine.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan" Naruto suddenly shouted, catching sight of the pink-haired girl up ahead in the line. He made his way over to her, darting through the line, and stopped right behind her, much to the chagrin of the boy originally standing there. He gave a small growl, showing sharpened incisors. Hinata flinched, and quickly mouthed an apology.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you! What are you doing…?" Just then, Naruto caught sight of the other person standing next to her, and his face fell. "…Oh." The black-haired boy turned to them, and Hinata squirmed. She wasn't quite sure why, but the entity that was Sasuke Uchiha had always frightened her, ever since her days in grade school. She had heard that he had gotten into plenty of trouble when he was younger, but she'd never seen him do anything wrong. From her impression, he was actually a good student, and respected by her teachers.

Unfortunately, his appearance did little to uproot that fear from Hinata. His deep ebony eyes were infused with a blood-red crimson, and they stood out against his pale face. A scowl was permanently etched onto his face. Hinata knew it wasn't her place to judge just by rumors and looks, but she just couldn't help herself. This boy just flat-out frightened her.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Sakura mumbled, clearly embarrassed at having been seen. "Hi Hinata. What are you two doing here?"

"I told you I had admission tickets," he retorted. "Since you said no, I decided to take Hinata instead." He smiled and put an arm around her. She quickly blushed, and turned her eyes to the ground. "And why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I'm here on a date," he replied quietly, smirking at the defeated look of the other boy. Then he saw Hinata tugging on the hem of her blouse, clearly in an uncomfortable position, and his face quickly darkened.

"Wha…" Naruto began, but then the attendant motioned that it was their turn, and the four teens quickly moved forward. As they came to the cart, they noticed that there were, as luck would have it, only four seats left; two in the very front, and two in the very rear. Hinata all but ran to one of the seats in the back. She didn't want to ride this horrible thing _and _see where she was going.

She felt someone slide into the seat next to her, and turned to see the Uchiha boy buckling himself into the ride. She opened her mouth to question why he was there, but he beat her to it. "Sakura chose the front. Naruto bounded right after her. I really don't care where I sit." Hinata visibly wilted at this news, and Sasuke's eyes turned steely.

'Why? I thought we were here together,' Hinata thought. She felt her eyes stinging, and quickly wiped them to get rid of the tears. The ride began to move then, and Hinata remembered the problem at hand. Her hands gripped the guardrail tightly, slick with sweat, and she took deep breaths to calm her beating heart.

"Be careful," whispered Sasuke, "You may not see where you're going, but it's much bumpier back here."

This information only made Hinata feel worse. When the cart finally came to the first hill, Hinata gulped. It looked even bigger now than it did on the ground, and to Hinata, this was the last straw. The cart began its climb up the treacherous hill, and she lost it. She broke into a cold sweat, and her pale eyes darted back and forth, seeking a way to escape.

At last she spotted stairs on either side of the hill, leading back to the boarding platform. She prepared to get off the cart, but before she could do anything, a hand pressed firmly onto her shoulder.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," came Sasuke's soft voice. "You'll hurt yourself. Just close your eyes, and it'll be over soon."

Before Hinata could make a retort, the cart reached the top of the hill. Her protests were drowned in a scream as the cart quickly dropped, and she closed her eyes, burrowing her head into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked down at her, surprise flickering across his face. Then he smirked, and settled back into his seat.

------------

When at last, the horrible ride was over, Hinata stumbled off the cart, head buried in her hands. She trembled and shook, still afraid, and tried to find her happy place. Then, she felt her stomach turn, and she rushed for the nearest garbage can. Squatting down, she stuck her face into the basin and let her lunch empty into the basin. She felt someone hold back her hair, but she couldn't thank him properly, for her breakfast decided to join the contents in the can, and she retched again. When at last she was finished, she looked up weakly and muttered, "Thank you Naruto."

"Your welcome," came the soft reply. Hinata snapped up, then immediately regretted it as her stomach turned again, and she heaved once more into the basin. Finally, she sat up-more slowly this time-and looked at her assistant. "Where's…"

"With Sakura," Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata withered again, and felt the familiar stinging in her eyes once more. This time, she let the tears fall again, traveling slowly down her face and dripping onto her jeans. She heard a groan, and looked up to see Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut.

"He'll never learn, will he," he said finally, so quiet that Hinata could barely hear him. "Naruto needs to figure out that he can't treat people like this. Don't cry over him, Hinata. He doesn't deserve your tears," he finished, standing up.

Hinata remained on the ground, letting this revelation sink in. 'He doesn't deserve it? But, it's not like he intended to do this. He didn't know Sakura was here. Maybe, it would have been different if she wasn't here. Maybe..' And the tears began falling again.

Sasuke just stood there, watching silently, a hard line on his face. At last, he stepped over to the sobbing girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She looked up; face red from crying and eyes bloodshot.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand. "I'll take you home." Hinata just stared. "Are you just going to sit there," he asked, a bit more forceful. She finally understood what he wanted, though a bit confused of his motives, and grasped his hand in her own. He gave a light tug, and pulled her up onto her feet, slowly as not to aggravate her stomach.

"Let's go," he said, giving a small smile, and lead her down the exit path. She took one last glance over at Naruto and Sakura fading away in the distance, then turned back to her 'rescuer'. She noticed that he was still holding her hand, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she simply held it tighter, and enjoyed the new feeling radiating from the boy in front of her.

Security.

----------------------

Aww, so cute, ne? I always wanted to see what would happen if Hinata got put on a roller coaster. Anyway, I would like to clear something up. I don't think Naruto is as much as a jerk as he is in this story. I just think he's an idiot sometimes, and that this would be a perfect reason Hinata and Sasuke got together. So, let's get to the hidden characters! From last chapter, we have two:

1. Kakashi (duh)

2. Chouji

Congrats to all that guessed right. Although the first one was pretty easy to get. There are two in this one. Here's a hint: One is a boy. Anyway, good luck, and see you next time!


End file.
